


Sync

by The_Knees_of_the_Bees



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knees_of_the_Bees/pseuds/The_Knees_of_the_Bees
Summary: Could anything else possibly go wrong in your life?   Work, family, friends, your relationship; everything was pushing you to your limits.  You desperately needed a change of scenery but when a weekend of self-care suddenly goes awry, you wonder if your new found situation is not so bad after all…





	1. Go Ask Alice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little gift to myself for my birthday in an attempt to break me out of my discouragement on my other fic. It was actually nice to just write freely and not spend so much time on research and editing (so please take this fic with a grain of salt, i only made two passes at it with editing lol). This also isn’t an original idea, I’ve seen a couple different amazing versions of this similar concept so this is just my take on it. Enjoy!

You slammed your apartment door shut as you kicked off your shoes, turning to click the lock with a ferocity in your fingertips.  You shrugged your bag off your shoulder, letting it flop neglectfully on the ground by the door as you stomped through the hallway towards the kitchen.  It had been such a terrible month at work and today proved to be no different.  Your coworkers were driving you insane in the past few days, constantly putting off essential tasks as if you wouldn’t notice their laziness.  You were beginning to feel completely overwhelmed and exhausted, finding yourself working overtime and barely being compensated or appreciated for it.  Today had really pushed you to your limits and you nearly snapped; regrettably being short with one of your colleagues that you normally enjoyed working with on a daily basis. 

 You released an exasperated breath, feeling equally angry and guilty for your behavior, but you wanted to make a point to them and to allow it to continue would only drive you to the brink of resignation.  You shook your head and slid your jacket off, hanging it over the back of the barstool at the kitchen island.  You unclipped your necklace as you marched towards your bedroom, tossing it on your jewelry stand.  A plain gray t-shirt and loose shorts waited for you on the edge of your bed, you reached for the pair as you shifted out of your work clothes, discarding them in the hamper.

 You were beginning to wonder how much more you could possibly take; work was testing your limits, you had been distant with some of your friends as of late, and you haven’t talked to your mom in a few days ever since your fight with her over the past weekend.  Not to mention your mind was still lingering on the fact that you felt lonely and unloved after breaking up with your boyfriend a couple of months back.  You didn’t want to admit that you were depressed even though your attitude showed it; you haven't been to a psychologist or even a primary care doctor in over two years so you could only imagine the damage your mind and body had sustained in that time. 

 A long drawn out sigh escaped your lips and you worked your way back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  You searched languidly through the refrigerator, not feeling the energy to eat but you knew it was necessary, anything would suffice at this point, you could honestly care less.  Thank god it was Friday, as cliche as it sounded, but it was true, you needed the time to yourself this weekend.  You thought about all the things you could do in those two days: that art project that was half finished, putting up those shelves and decor along your bare wall, finally organizing the wreck inside of your closet…

 No.  As much as all of those projects needed to be completed you knew you wouldn’t have the drive to do any of them.  _Maybe I’ll go out this weekend instead…_ A change of scenery was what you really needed so you finalized the idea in your head. _I just need to break up this boring routine in my life…. I just need something new._ A smile crept up your face and for once you felt a sense of vigor pulse through your veins. 

 

* * *

 

You gave yourself one final look over in the body mirror.  Twirling around in a cream colored floral wrap dress you had bought months ago but felt too timid to wear.  You had been feeling particularly self-conscious ever since you had split with your ex-boyfriend, some days refusing to apply your make-up as it would mean nothing to anyone who crossed your path.  But today you were determined to shake the negative feelings that hovered over you for so long.  You went all out, accenting your eyes with that new expensive shadow palette and contouring your lips with that bold lipstick that sat in pristine condition.  For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, you felt beautiful and you were ready to show it.

 Grabbing your purse and keys, you slipped on your comfy shoes.  A stroll through one of the local parks to enjoy the gorgeous spring day was the first thing on your agenda.  You locked your apartment door behind you as you strode confidently down the hall towards the parking garage.

 You settled on a park you had recently seen boasted about on the news.  It was further outside of the city but you figured it was worth the drive to see something different.  As you pulled up to the park’s entrance, you noticed small groupings of parents and their children enjoying the gorgeous green fields.  Kites whirled around in the air as soccerballs flew across the grass, it was truly the sight of a typical family weekend.

 You stepped out of your car, grabbing your things as you surveyed where to go.  Wandering aimlessly seemed to be a great start as you were content to get lost in the fresh air of the outdoors.  A bridge overlooking a small lake came into view as flocks of ducks swarmed the small body of water.  It was an odd sensation to feel relaxed, you made the mental note to continue this pattern more often.  You took your time as you strode along the paved walkways that winded through the park before finally stopping at the apex of the wooden bridge.

 A couple strolled behind you, discussing a movie that they had just seen in elaborate detail and analysis.  You smiled to yourself, remembering those days with your ex.  But your smile quickly faded as you were grossly reminded that you were single now.  You shook the thought off and began wandering again.  You came upon a park bench and sat down, looking over at the reflection of clouds that glided over the surface of the lake. 

 Determined to not habitually glance at your phone, you set your purse to your side and leaned back into the seat.  You wanted to enjoy today, you wanted to enjoy your life, and you wanted to feel renewed. 

 Another couple walked in front of you as they shared loving glances at one another.   A new couple no doubt, you could see that they were clearly in the awkward first stages of romance.  You pursed your lips and tore your gaze away from them, the same sinking feeling hitting you again.  You huffed a sigh and tried to desperately ignore the sudden awareness you had for every couple in the park.  How they walked around playfully shoving one another, stealing quick pecks on each other's lips, swinging their arms as they locked their hands together. 

 Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all… you dropped your head to stare at your lap, trying to devise a new game plan for the day.  You didn’t want to waste such a perfect opportunity to do something different but you were quickly realizing it was failing to pan out the way you had envisioned.  You knew the park was just going to continue to remind you of your loneliness despite how beautiful and refreshing the scene was today.  You stood up and headed towards your car. 

 You closed the driver side door and placed your hands on the steering wheel, resting your forehead against it.  The outdoor mall was a possibility, but there was nothing in particular that you needed, not to mention you could easily drop way too much money in an attempt to fill your void.  You thought about going to the movies but there was nothing of interest that you wanted to see.  Ultimately, you decided to head home, maybe a glass of wine and catching up on one of your tv series would cheer you up.  You sat on the idea for a moment before throwing your car into reverse… _fuck it, whatever_. 

 

* * *

 

You flopped on to your couch, placing your glass of wine on the coffee table, grabbing the remote to flick the television on.  Every channel appeared unworthy of your attention as you flipped through them one by one.  The local news flashed on the screen.  You hoped that the weather report would be next so you could re-attempt your failed outting tomorrow. 

 “Teams are still investigating the cause of a deadly accident earlier this evening on the east side.  Reports are coming in that the driver suddenly lost control of the vehicle and collided with a utility pole, resulting in a downed transformer.  Residents in the area have reported sudden temporary power outtages and are encouraged to contact their local service providers for up to date information.  In other news —”

 You changed the channel, not wanting to wait all night for the weather report.  After flipping through the guide for a second time, you realized there was nothing of interest so you grabbed your PS4 controller, powering up the device.  The soft material of your dress draped around your body as you reclined across the crouch, debating whether to change into your pajamas but it was surprisingly comfortable enough to lounge in.  You leaned into the arm rest while the main menu illuminated the screen.

  _“A Final Fantasy for Fans and First Timers…”_

The night wore on as you found yourself, once again, dragged into an endless evening of side quests and bounty hunts.  You cursed at the screen as you bailed out of another Naga fight, completely drained of your curatives.  Hours flew by and you felt your eyes begin to flutter as you clicked to fast travel the boys back to Hammerhead.  You watched the loading bar slowly creep along the edge of the screen, reading over the little paragraph of info while you waited.  Your eyes felt even heavier now as you propped your elbow on the armrest and laid your head on your hand.  _Just one more side quest and I’ll call it a night._  The controller teetered on your fingers as it rocked unbalanced within your limp palm.  A romantic tune filled your apartment as the delicate piano arrangement coerced you with its gentle lullaby as you drifted off to sleep…

 

* * *

 

Your face twitched as you felt your shoulder rub against something rough and gritty.  A hard textured surface pressed against your forehead causing you to shift with irritation and annoyance; your skin felt hot and prickly as an unbearable heat surrounded every inch of your body. _Since when did I leave the heater on?_ You willed your tired eyes open, aggravated with yourself that you had left all the lights on in your apartment. 

  _Wait, I only… had the lamp on last night…_

 You were startled to find that you were lying along the side of a road.  The piercing rays of the sun reflected harshly off the surface forcing you to squint.  You pushed yourself up slowly with your forearms until you were perched up on your knees.  _What.. the hell.. ?_

 Your eyes darted around the foreign scenery as you stumbled to your feet, your breathing steadily increasing as your heart began to pound in your chest.  It was a stretch of desert highway, barren and devoid of any signs of life.  You looked down and gripped your clothing, it was the dress you wore last night, dusty and wrinkled.  _Oh my god… have I been kidnapped?!_ You patted your arms and neck, checking for any signs of struggle or tenderness from injury.  Thankfully, your body felt fine and painless.  When you were finally convinced that you were physically unharmed, you began to search yourself and the ground for your cell phone.  Your eyes darted around the sandy terrain as you foraged your body for something; your wallet, cash, ID, a credit card, _anything_.  Your hands sunk to your side as you realized you were alone on a giant expanse of highway with absolutely nothing and no idea of where you could possibly be.

 The heat radiated off of the road causing a mirage of water to reflect off the surface.   You continued to search the horizon, looking for any buildings or passing cars that you could flag down but all you could hear was the grinding of the sand beneath your shoes as you pivoted on your heel.

 If you were truly kidnapped, or the product of a crazy human trafficking scheme, your captors were bound to be back so you thought it best to get moving.  You looked back and forth down the road, debating which way to go.  The sun sat high in the sky which meant it was roughly about noon _.  I guess it doesn’t matter, hopefully someone is bound to drive down this way.._ You started walking, praying that a gas station was not far away. 

 

* * *

 

Your feet were beginning to feel unbearably sore, having walked nearly an hour now in the blazing heat.  Beads of sweat began to fall down your temple as your mouth felt dry, your lips split and cracked.  Your purposeful stride had turned into an exhaustive shuffle as your skin became tender from the sun’s unwanted embrace.

 You stopped, searching the land again for anything that could help you in your desperate situation, but only cacti and brittle tumbleweeds filled the landscape for miles.  A flicker of light flashed in your periphery.  You stared fervently at it for a moment.   It shined again.  A sudden excitement overwhelmed you and you sprinted towards it, hoping it could be something of use.  You searched the ground desperately as you saw it shine again with a gleaming blue spark, but your brows crinkled in disappointment.  You picked up the item, a pure black exoskeleton that looked much like a scorpion stinger.  You turned the fractured tail in your palm, _why would this be shining?_   You let out a defeated sigh but luckily your dress had a hidden pocket so you placed it inside, hoping that if your captors returned for you, the least you could do was stab them with the tiny stinger.

 Praying for some kind of miracle, you looked down the road through the transparent layer of heat that wove off of the hot asphalt.  A fuzzy dark object sat on the horizon; you squinted and gasped excitedly, it was a building.  You lightly jogged, not wanting to waste too much of your energy in case it was nothing more than another mirage, but as you came closer the details of the building became clearer.  It was a diner, an _inhabited_ diner.  Two cars were parked outside of another building across the street as a handful of people ambled within the small town.  You began sprinting towards it, ignoring the pain in your legs and the dry hot air that your lungs inhaled.  As you entered the outskirts of the little outpost you noticed a motel sign situated atop of another establishment.  Thank god, you would be able to rest while you waited for the cops to pick you up. 

 But as you reached the edge of the diner, you paused.  Something about the scene looked… very familiar.  Maybe your alleged captors dumped you closer to home than you had previously thought but you struggled to place a finger on it.  You shook the feeling off, right now you needed to find a phone and call the authorities immediately.  Ignoring all the signs and advertisements plastered up along the windows of the restaurant, you stepped inside and made your way to the counter.  The attendant was in the middle of a transaction with another customer so you waited patiently behind them.  There was no need to make a giant scene in front of everyone, you were not injured so you didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to yourself.  Once the police arrive, you could figure out the details of your abduction once you got home. 

 The waiter chit chatted with the patron, joking about something you didn’t care to listen to but as you stood there you couldn’t help but allow your eyes to finally wander the interior of the diner.  _Why does this all seem so familiar?  What is it, seriously…_

“Ahem,” the man repeated.

 You shook out of your distraction, embarrassed that you had not realized the customer before you had already left.

 “Oh I’m sorry,” you answered, stepping up to the counter, “This is going to sound completely insane, but long story short I think I’ve been kidnapped and I really to need to use your phone.”

 The attendant stared at you for a moment before his eyes widened a bit, “Are.. are you hurt?”

 “No, thankfully not but I don’t have anything on me.  My cell, my wallet, everything.  I just need to use your phone so I can call the police.”

 “The… poh-lees?” he asked with a baffled voice.

 “Yeah,” you looked down the counter and spotted a rotary phone at the end, “Can I please use it?”

 “Uh… sure,” he gestured with his hand towards it, “let me know if you need anything else.”

 You smiled gratefully at him, “thank you so much, I will.”

 You jogged to the end of the counter, grabbing the phone frantically as you punched the emergency digits, waiting with bated breath.  Dial tone.

  _What_?  You hung up the phone, believing you had dialed in error as easy of a number as it was, you typed the numbers again, slowly this time.

 Dial tone.

  _What the hell?_   You hung it up again with your hand still gripping the handle of the phone. _Let me call mom_.  You punched her number.

 Dial tone.

 You hung the phone up once again, looking down at the attendant who was busy now with another customer.  You picked up the phone, punching your best friend’s number.

 Dial tone.

 You hung up the phone for the final time.  _Just my fucking luck, their phones are down_.  You huffed a defeated sigh and walked back over to the waiter.  You patiently waited your turn when you overheard something odd.

 “Total is 500 gil today.”

 You snapped your head towards the register.  _Did I just hear him right?  No, there’s no way.  I’m just dehydrated and exhausted, my mind is all over the place right now._  The customer turned to walk away as the waiter acknowledged you with a nod.

 “Everything alright?”

 “Uhh… not really.  I can’t get a hold of anyone.  Are your phones down?”

 The side of his face pinched with confusion, “Not that I know of.  It’s been ringin’ fine all day.”

 “Oh… well can you at least tell me where I am?  Everything here seems so familiar.  I’m wondering if I’m closer to home than I thought.”

 “Well this is Longwythe, its on the western side of Leide.  You from Lestallum or the crown city by chance?”

  _Lestallum??  Crown city??_  You stared at the man blankly.

 He noticed the color had suddenly drained from your face.  “Ma’am, you alright?”

 “I… I…” you stammered.  _This has to be a joke.  THIS HAS TO BE._

 You backed up slowly until you bumped into an anchored bar stool, nearly knocking down a napkin dispenser with your flailing arm.  _There’s no way… there’s just no way_.  You turned towards the door, shoving it open as you stumbled out of the restaurant.

 “Ma’am! Ma’am!”

 You ignored the attendant’s pleas as you whipped yourself around to look at the diner’s name.  ‘Crow’s Nest Diner.’

 Fearing for what you would see, you slowly turned to survey the rest of the outpost.  ‘The Three Z’s Motel’, ‘Rent-a-Chocobo.’   _What kind of fucked up joke is this!?_

 You paced down the street but everything seemed to match perfectly to what you played… in the Final Fantasy video game.

 Panic struck you like a moving train.   Who on earth would devise such an elaborate prank to play, you exclaimed inwardly.  Whoever it was, they had way too much time on their hands and quite frankly it wasn’t entertaining.  You searched for hidden cameras of the deranged tv show your ‘captors’ had volunteered you for, anger quickly replacing your panicked state.  Enough is enough.

 “HA HA HA, very funny you guys!  But it’s a pretty fucked up thing to do to make someone think they’ve been kidnapped!!” You shouted aloud to the invisible camera men.  Two women turned their attention towards you before whispering quietly to one another.  You shot them an angry look, pissed that they had agreed to play along with this tortuous prank.

 “These son of a bitches..” you mumbled to yourself.  “Alright, I’m done with this.” The heat on your face was hotter than the sun that fried your skin.  You stomped down the street, escaping the fake town to find someone with a cell phone so you could call a Lyft.

 The level of irritation was enough to fuel you a few miles down the desert highway.  You continued to mumble obscenities to yourself as your weekend had taken a drastic and annoying turn. 

 As you walked furiously along the edge of the road, you heard a rustling of dried shrubs in the field.  You stopped to look at it, convinced it was the camera crew following your reaction to their expensive joke.  But the commotion ceased and you returned to your path.

 You walked a few more meters and the disturbance continued. 

 “I really don’t find this funny AT ALL,”  you shouted at your stalkers.

 A strange clicking noise began resonating from its direction.  Your heart rate increased, “STOP.  You’re lucky if I don’t end up suing every one of you!”

 A sudden movement began darting through the thick bushes, heading directly at you causing you to instinctively sprint down the road.  The noise still managed to keep up as you quickly glanced over your shoulder.  A large black curl shaped object emerged from the brush.  _What the hell is that?!?_   Before you could even form another thought, the object leapt into the air, landing in front of you as a cloud of dust kicked up like a curtained unveiling. 

 It was an enormous scorpion.

 You halted in place, shock overcoming your entire being.  It snapped its giant claws as it curled its deadly stinger high above its head.  Your body froze as your mind failed to comprehend what was going on before you. 

 A high-pitched screech erupted from the massive scorpion as it lunged its stinger towards you.  You screamed, rolling into the sand to dodge its attack.  You stumbled to your feet as another piercing screech echoed through the valley.  A pincer suddenly swung at you.  You ducked just in time, feeling a few strands of your hair yanked from your scalp.  Tears began to spill from your face as you scurried along the ground, hiding behind a large cactus.  The thorns pricked your hands as you pressed them against the green base, your eyes never leaving the monstrous insect.  It spotted you again as it swiped its other claw at you, snipping the cactus in half as you screamed aloud.  You sprinted towards the road, falling to your knees in sobs.  You shakily climbed to your feet, backing up to watch the scorpion eye you with a look of hunger in its piercing black eyes. This was it, there was no way out of this nightmarish hell, this is how it ends for you.

 A loud honk suddenly stunned you from your right.  You whipped your head to see a vehicle driving straight at you.  You gasped as you thrust your body towards the opposite side of the road, rolling on to the cracked shoulder. 

 You momentarily blacked out as you heard the car swerve and the tires screeched to a halt.  Several doors are opened and slammed as a frenzied commotion suddenly unleashed in the background.  Stern voices shout aloud as gunshots and clangs of metal ripped through the air.  A thunderous noise filled your years as a small tremor shook the ground below, causing you to stir.  Then silence.

 “Hey! Miss! Are you okay!?” a chirpy young voice blurted out.

 You laid motionless for a moment, still in shock and pain from the horrifying ordeal.

 “Oh man, do you think we’re too late?  Is she—” another soft voice asked.

 You grumbled from the ache in your body, slowly lifting your head. 

 “Oh thank the Astrals!  She’s alive, I seriously thought I killed her,” the first male exclaimed.

 You rolled onto your side, looking up at four figures that leaned over you as your bleary eyes attempted to focus on them.  You lifted your arm to block the harsh sun light that washed out the details of their faces.

 One of them stood up, turning to what you assumed was the young, yet familiar voice, “This is EXACTLY what happens when your attentions are elsewhere.  A moving vehicle is just as deadly as any lethal blade, if you continue to demonstrate this behavior than you will refrain from taking seat behind the wheel.”

  _That voice… I know it.  But it can’t… it can’t seriously be…_

 A gruff man added, “We should get her out of the sun, that Saphyrtail nearly had her for dinner.”

 Before you could even comment, a pair of hands found their way to your upper arms, carefully raising you to your feet.  You stared down at the ground, heavily debating if you should raise your head to meet your rescuers but the internal turmoil of seeing who you expected was beginning to terrify you.

 “Hey miss, are you okay?” A gentle hand touched your shoulder.

 You finally gathered the courage to look up and it was exactly as you had feared.

 It was THEM.  The four stars of the video game, in the flesh and blood, staring directly at you.  Your jaw went slack as your head began to spin again.  Your knees began to collapse beneath you, dragging your faint body down.

 “Whoa whoa whoa!!” Prompto shouted, grabbing your arms to pull you up.  “Okay yeah let’s get her to the car.”

 You felt a firm set of arms gather your frame, as you were hoisted effortlessly into the air.  You looked through fuzzy eyes to see freshly inked skin and toned pectoral muscles, coated with a glistening layer of sweat, cradle you tenderly.  Cool leather unexpectedly grazed your skin, sending a brief chill up your spine as you faded from consciousness for the third time today.

 

* * *

 

 “Poor thang, she looks all kinds of beat up.  You say she was just standin’ on the side of the road?” A sweet accented voice inquired.

 You groaned, rolling your head side to side, slowly peeling your eyes open to see a bright round light above, _the sun?_  You gripped a soft material beneath your palms, realizing that you were lying on a bed. 

 “Wait, she’s awake!” Prompto cheered.

 You pressed your hand to your head, feeling the pressure that throbbed on your temple.  “Where.. where am I?”

 The curly blonde female spoke, “Well you’re in Hammerhead, girly.  And it looks like you took a fine lickin’ back there.  What on Eos happened to you?”

 “Wha..?”

 Prompto answered for you, “Iiiiiii might have accidentally almost ran her over.” Tapping his fingertips together nervously.

 You pushed yourself up, your hand still on your head as you blinked your eyes a few times to clear your vision.  You looked up, and once again, you stared in disbelief at the sight before you.

 The four men, now with Cindy, were scattered around the interior of an RV, discussing your situation.  You could feel your heartbeat in your ears; it was only logical that someone had drugged you and this surreal hallucination was the result.  You rose to your feet, trembling as you studied everyone’s features.  Not a single detail was missed, from their mannerisms to clothing, they were truly the living and breathing characters. 

 All eyes were suddenly on you but the only thing you could think of was getting to a phone and getting the hell out of there before you had a psychotic episode.  The door to the camper was propped open, you took a shaky step before sprinting towards it, tripping ungracefully through it.

 You looked up to see the sky had turned a brilliant pink and purple, night was upon you.  You remembered the layout of Hammerhead so you turned immediately to your left to see the diner in view.  But before you could take another step, a firm hand grabbed you by the wrist.

 “Madam, you are injured and disoriented.  I must insist that you rest,” Ignis stated as he held you in place.

 You blinked at him with both a fear and anger in your exhausted face.  In your world, you were completely enamored by the advisor but seeing him now in this twisted and warped reality, you wanted nothing more than to wake up from this cruel joke.

 You didn’t resist his grasp as you snapped at him, “this has really gotten out of control.  Whoever is doing this to me needs to stop.  It's not funny.  It will never be funny.  And it’s a pretty asshole move to play with my head like this.”

 Ignis loosened his hold, staring directly into your eyes, “… ma’am, please.  We truly had no role to play in the injustice that has befallen you.  I apologize if we made you feel this way.  We are merely trying to assist you.”  He released your wrist gently.

 Emotion had completely over come you, “None of this.. none of this makes any sense.  How can you.. how can you be real!?” you brought your hands up to cover your face, pinching your eyes shut.

 He placed both hands on your shoulders, “I promise we will do everything we can to help you.  But please, come inside first.”

 As an avid fan of the game, it was fortunate that you adored the advisor so much, hearing his voice was surprisingly soothing despite your failed attempts to convince yourself that he was merely a figment of your imagination.  You nodded, lowering your hands as you paced pathetically back towards the RV.  The group crowded the doorway, watching the events unfold.  You climbed up the stairs as they parted way to let you through.  You slumped on to the bed, staring down at your shoes as you wiped a tear away from your jaw.

 Noct crouched down to your level, “It… looks like you’ve been through a lot,” he fumbled with his hands, “So…. maybe we’ll just start with something easy.  What’s your name?”

 You lifted your head just slight enough to see him through your lidded eyes, “…[Y/N].”

 “Ah, well, [Y/N].  It was nice to meet you.  And sorry for almost… uhh, killing you.”

 You managed to huff a genuine laugh for the first time all day.  “That’s okay.  I didn’t thank you for saving me from that giant scorpion.  So I guess we’re even.”

 Gladio added, “You’re pretty banged up, we have a first aid kit, you can stay here tonight with us if you want.”

 Noct agreed, “Yeah, if you’re hungry, Ignis is a pro in the kitchen, you can take the bed here if you like.”

 “Well fellas, this pretty little thing ain’t gonna feel at home with you all buzzin’ over her like a flock of Daggerquill!  Let the girl get some rest.  Nothing like a hot shower to renew some life in a gal!” she chimed happily at you.

 You returned a weak smile.  You felt guilty that Cindy had annoyed you so much in the game, she was proving to be a genuine sweetheart after all. 

 Gladio waved his hand towards the others, “Like the lady says, give [Y/N] some space,” as he gestured for the rest to leave.

 “Yeah, if you don’t mind, I’d like to clean up a little..” you uttered in a low voice.

 Gladio smirked as he shoved Prompto out of the RV, a blush forming on the blonde’s cheeks.  The rest followed suit as the door closed behind them. 

 You finally gave in to your situation; you were too tired and defeated to do anything else at this point, so you decided to take up their offer of hospitality.  You paced around the narrow mobile home, searching for the bathroom as you opened several doors before finally spotting the shower.  You sighed with relief, just like Cindy said, a shower is all a girl needs to feel like a new person.  You reached for the knot that sat on your waist of your gown before a realization struck you.  This dress was the only thing you had on you, literally.

 You let out a loud groan.  Various options began flitting through your mind.  _I could stand in the shower with my dress on, that way my dress would get washed too?  Or, I can shower and wear my dirty dress to sleep?  OR I can shower and wash my dress separate and sport a towel around all night._  The last thought was instantly ruled out.  You sighed, _shower in my dress it is._

 You scratched your head with frustration as you walked back to the main room to search for a bottle of shampoo and soap when a soft knock came from the door.  Cracking it open, a glint from a pair of glasses came into view.

 “Ah, my apologies, [Y/N].  It has just occurred to me that you most likely have none of your personal belongings on you.”

 You were impressed by his level of consideration and foresight, “Uhh, yeah, I actually just… figured I would shower with my dress on and kill two birds with one stone.”

 He chuckled, “That’s quite the metaphor.  But if you wouldn’t mind…” he waited for your permission to let him in.  You opened up the door as he stepped inside.  He immediately turned down the hallway, disappearing behind one of the dividers.  A faint bout of shuffling could be heard and he returned a few minutes later with a pair of neatly folded clothes in his hands.

 “Forgive me, they will be excessively large on you, but if you can bear it for one evening, we can purchase a few necessities for you in the morning.”

 You desperately wished you could fight back the blush that burned on your cheeks.  You shakily reached your hands out and took the clothes from him.  _Ignis Scientia’s_ clothes. 

 “We will not disturb you, so take all the time you need.  I have not prepared dinner yet, so if you are hungry you are welcome to join us.”

 You caught yourself staring at him before shaking off your hypnotic gaze, “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks again,” lifting the clothes up to gesture your gratitude. 

 He smiled, “Not a problem at all.  Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” He turned and exited the camper.

 Once the door clicked shut, you couldn’t help but bury your face indulgently into the pile.  It was exactly as you had hoped, the smell of clean linen and remnants of his cologne were still laced between the fibers.  You exhaled a dreamy sigh, praying he had not forgotten something and returning to find you creepishly fawning over his belongings.

 You headed back to the shower, shimmying out of your dress and draping it on the counter.  You stepped inside and cranked the hot water on, feeling your semi-terrible day wash off of your body.  The relaxing steam coiled around you as you slid your hands down your face.  _Everything feels so real… but how can it be?_   So many questions but so little answers. 

 After you had scrubbed yourself clean of the dirt and grime, you toweled your body and hair, pausing when your eyes met the neat pile of Ignis’ clothing.  You couldn’t help but a feel a bit excited to wear the advisor’s attire.  You carefully grabbed the first article, a navy long-sleeved shirt of the softest cotton material.   You pulled it easily over your head, he truly was much larger than you as the v-neck collar dared to slip over your exposed shoulder.  You reached for the next piece, a black pair of sleeping pants with a gathered tie along the waist.  You slipped it on, _Jesus he’s tall_ , as nearly a foot of pant leg drooped off your feet.  It was amazingly comfortable, you gathered what pant material you could and lifted them up so that you wouldn’t trip as you sauntered through the camper.  The blush returned to your face as the material rubbed tantalizingly over your bare skin.  _Alright brain keep it together!_

 You approached the bed and flopped down on to it as you curled up into a cozy ball.  You were a bit hungry but your exhaustion was too great so you decided that sleep was more important.  Who knows, maybe this was the most vivid dream you had ever experienced in your entire life.  Maybe you needed a CAT scan as soon as you woke up.  Part of you had hoped that when the morning comes you would wake to find yourself exactly where you were, laying on your couch in front of the tv.

 But the other part of you had secretly hoped not.  That maybe this _was_ real… and maybe, somehow, you were here for a reason.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Begin At The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordt, its been 4 months since I last updated this fic. I applaud all you fic writers out there than can hammer out quality content so quickly. I’ve been in a writing rut these last few weeks which is why it’s taking me so long to update. There’s only one chapter left of this little fic so hopefully it won’t take me another 4 months to update @,@

_“Begin at the beginning," the King said, very gravely, "and go on till you come to the end: then stop.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It was a savory scent that stirred you awake.The sizzle of a frying pan hissed from the kitchen of your apartment as you listened to the indistinct crackle beyond your bedroom door.You groaned, wondering how long you had slept in this Sunday morning.But the delicious aroma was already triggering your stomach, a deep growl rumbled inside of your abdomen causing you to roll over onto your side.You were briefly irritated with yourself; you had set a goal to wake up early and get a few errands done by this weekend, but here you were again, plastered to your bed.A long drawn out sigh exhaled out of your mouth.

_Wait.I… live alone._

Your eyes shot open.The trailer’s generator hummed quietly as rays of sunlight spilled through the small set of blinds over the sink.You pushed yourself up, shock hitting you again just like it did when you had first awoken in this world.A muffled conversation could be heard just outside the trailer door.You kicked your legs out from under the blanket, looking down to see Ignis’ clothes twisted around your body.You looked around the interior of the trailer as you gripped his shirt, your brain now convinced of the tangibility of this fabricated place.You threw your legs over the edge of the bed and quietly padded over to the door, kneeling down to hear them. 

Gladio’s deep voice was the easiest to distinguish, “Do you think she has amnesia?She seemed really confused where she was.”

“I wonder if it’s safe to take her along,” Noct said.

Prompto set a stack of plates down on the table, “She looks harmless.Not to mention she’s actually pretty cute.”

 _Oh my god, that really IS Prompto._ Your heart skipped when you heard Ignis reply, “It would be irresponsible of us to leave someone in distress alone in an unfamiliar locale.As soon as she recalls where she is, we should take her back home at once.”

Ignis was truly a considerate man.You pulled the collar of his shirt to your face, savoring its fresh linen smell one last time before having to inevitably surrender it. They shuffled closer to the trailer door.You frantically bounced back into bed, shoving yourself beneath the blanket.

The trailer door squeaked and gentle footsteps tapped along the floorboards.Ignis cleared his throat, speaking softly, “[Y/N]… if you are able to eat, breakfast is ready.”

You pretended to stir awake, pushing yourself up slowly with your arms, “Thank you.I’ll be out there in a minute,” you sleepily moaned as convincingly as you could.

He smiled and turned to exit when you stopped him. 

“Hey. Umm, thanks for saving me yesterday.I mean, all of you.I’m sorry for how I was acting last night.I’m just… not sure what’s going on.”

“That’s quite alright.I promise we will do what we can to help you with your situation.”

You smiled at him, ducking your head when you realized a warmth was growing on your cheeks.

“I hope that you won’t be offended but…” he headed down the narrow hallway and pulled a slim garment closet open, “I laundered your dress for you.I thought it might be a good start to the day if you were a bit more refreshed,” he held the dress on a hanger, perfectly clean and pressed.

The blush was now clearly evident on your face, “I… oh, wow… thank you.You really didn’t have to do that.”

He placed it back into the closet, “It’s not a problem at all.We’ll be outside whenever you are ready.”

You bobbed your head, “Okay, thanks so much again.”

He smiled in return and headed out the door.

The palms of your hands immediately slammed into your face, the heat radiating off of your skin as if it had ignited into flames. _Keep it together, keep it together._ You shifted back out of bed, ambling over to the closet and pulled out your dress.The fresh smell was reminiscent of Ignis’ shirt causing the heat from your face to engulf the rest of your body.You laid it carefully on the bed, smoothing out the fabric to prevent any wrinkles.You hurried over to the sink and splashed your face with water before dressing yourself and heading outside.

The blinding sunlight smacked you in the face; you squinted your eyes and saw the boys sitting around a plastic lawn table.Noct waved his hand up at you, beckoning you to join them.You walked over as Prompto pulled a seat out to his left, patting the armrest for you to sit.The table was filled with an amazing variety of breakfast food and drinks.The growl in your stomach swiftly returned, announcing its demands to the world.

Noct chuckled, “Well at least you haven’t lost your appetite, sit down with us and eat.”

You slid into the chair.Realization struck you again that you were sitting next to the boys.THE FFXV BOYS. 

Ignis noticed your reluctance, “Please help yourself, there’s plenty to go around.”

You reached for a plate and began placing a few of your favorite items on it. _If I can taste it, then this is real, and it's really not a dream._ You bit down onto the tasty morsel on your fork. _Fuck, it’s real… and amazing.Goddamnit Ignis._

Prompto was quick to make conversation, “So I don’t think we ever got to introduce ourselves yesterday.I’m Prompto.” He threw his right arm across his chest to shake your hand.

 _If they only knew…_ You shook his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Gladiolus, but these jokers just call me Gladio.”

You gave him a weak smile and nodded.

“I’m Noctis… but you can just call me Noct.”

You gulped when you turned your attention to the advisor.“My apologies for not properly introducing myself last night.My name is Ignis.”

You could feel yourself sweating, “It’s nice to meet you all.And thank you for saving me yesterday.”

“Eh no problem, it's the least we could do for— almost killing you,“Prompto squeaked.

You huffed a laugh, “I was in the middle of the road, it's understandable.”

The four men resumed eating.You pushed another forkful of food into yourmouth, stealing glances at each of the boys, still trying to verify everything you were witnessing. 

Prompto muffled a question through his stuffed mouth, “Soh werr are yoo frm?”

You nearly choked, “Umm… well.I’m from [City].”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that place here in Lucis,” Noct stated, shoveling a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

“Indeed, it's certainly a city that I’m unfamiliar with, what nation are you from?” Ignis asked.

 _Shit, I didn’t think this one through.There’s no way in hell I can tell them.They’ll really think I’m crazy._ Your fingers began to tremble as you set your fork down, shoving your now vacant hand into your lap, “Ahh… you know.I'm not sure now.My head is still… kinda fuzzy from yesterday.I’m not sure if I’m recalling anything correctly.”

Noct nodded, “That’s okay, we’re going to head back to Insomnia.We’ll figure it out there.”

You froze, _what point of the game are we in right now??_ They continued dining, you had to be tactful in your line of inquiry.If there was any hint as to knowing what you knew, it would be a turn for the worse.“I think I’ve heard of Insomnia before, where were you all heading before you found me?”

Prompto answered after gulping down a mouth full of pastry, “A place called Galdin Quay.We’re trying to hitch a ride to Altissia.”

Your heart was pounding now. _Oh shit, are we at the beginning of the game?!We can’t go back to Insomnia, its about to be attacked!_ “Alt-eesha?”

“Yeah, the capital of Accordo.We’re meeting with Lady Lunafreya,” he replied.

Gladio jumped in, “We’ll have to check the ferry schedule later.We’ll drop you off first at the Citadel and take off afterwards.”

“NO!!”

They froze as a silence washed over you all.They each bore their eyes into you with a look of shock and confusion.Now you had given yourself away… if not made yourself up to be some sort of spy.

Ignis raised his brow at you, “Is there a reason why not?”

Sweat began to collect along your back as you felt the blood drain from your face, “I… I just… don’t like big cities.Insomnia… it's a big city, right?I just know that they make me nervous for some reason.”

They exchanged questioning glances with one another.Noct chimed in, “Uhh, well, I guess we can see if there’s an outpost with a medical station.”

You put your hands up in front of you, “N-no, that’s okay.  Honestly I’ll be fine if you leave me here.  Just head down to Galdin Quay.  I’ll just see if someone can come get me at the diner.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at you, “You should come with us, our best bet to finding out your identity is at the Citadel.”

“R-really, I don’t want to be a burden.I’m not hurt, I’ll find my bearings here once I call my family.”You could sense their heightened level of caution towards you.It was only a matter of time before they truly saw through your facade, even as obscure and equally mysterious to you as it appeared.There were only two options before you: quickly downplay your identity or bail out, FAST. 

They quietly resumed eating, the clinking of their utensils pushed you further to the edge of a panic attack.You could feel their eyes lingering on you in your periphery; you kept your gaze down at your plate, forcing the food down now to avoid any further detection in your odd behavior.

“I’m just gonna go grab anything I left in the trailer and I’ll be out of your guys’ hair.Thanks again,” you nervously laughed as you stood up and cleared your plate.You shuffled into the trailer, wildly searching the bed and counters. _Fuck, what am I doing, I didn’t even have anything on me when I got here._ You turned to head out of the trailer when you heard the door slam shut.

Gladio stood before you, his brows cross with a look of suspicion.He strolled up to you slowly, “Forgot something?”

You gulped, looking around your immediate area as if you were sincerely hunting for a lost item of yours, “I— I guess I didn’t have my phone on me.So I’ll have to use the one in the diner.”

He was closer now, his large frame towering over you. 

“I’ll just be going now,” you aimed to escape through the small space between the wall and him.

He slammed his palm against the wall, instantly cutting you off from your retreat.You jumped at the sudden action.He leaned over, placing his other palm along the opposite side of your head, caging you in.“You’re coming with us, there’s no say in that.”

The heat from his body was creating a sauna between the two of in the intimate space, “I’m fine.Seriously, I—I’ll be okay.”

He leaned his face in towards your own, his breath nearly grazing your skin, “No.You’re not understanding this.You’re coming with us until we figure out just who you are.”

_Oh FUCK._

 

* * *

 

 

You were wedged snuggly between the Shield and Prompto in the back of the Regalia, an awkward silence occupying the small area between you all.You kept your attention facing forward, too afraid to make eye contact with any of them.Prompto nervously cleared his throat; you could tell he was debating about being the first to say something.But Ignis beat him to it.

“Once we arrive at the Citadel, a member of the Kingsglaive will escort you to the hospital.Afterwards… we’ll begin the investigation on your identity,” he eyed you through the rear view window.

You inhaled a shaky breath, “Y-yes, sir.”

He raised a brow at your proper address, “If there’s anything you can remember, it would be in your best interest to relay that information to us.” Gladio shifted in his seat.A large blue sign was coming up on your right. 

 

[I N S O M N I A]

 

Your heart began to pound.What were you going to do?They absolutely could not go back to the city; Noct is the chosen king, you couldn’t jeopardize his fate and the return of light.You had no choice, you had to make them turn around.

“I… I know you guys are not very trusting of me right now.But please listen to me when I say this.We _cannot_ go to the city.”

Gladio twisted his body to face you, “Really now?And why would that be?”His voice was laced with irritation.

You gulped, averting your eyes from his, “It’s a bad idea… please, just turn the car around.”

Noct turned around in the passenger seat to look at you, “Tell us why we shouldn’t go back.You definitely know something that we don’t.”

 _Oh god, what the hell do I do?!_ “It’s… it’s not safe.”

Ignis prodded, “Are you referring to the treaty signing?”

“Yes, just… just turn around and I can explain.”

Gladio asserted, “Keep going Iggy.She needs to be taken to the Citadel.”

“Hey, guys, maybe we should just listen to her first.She might actually know something,” Prompto suggested, his brows knit with concern.

“There’s no discussing this, we’re heading back.If something is going to happen, we need to be there to protect the city,” the Shield growled.

“If Prompto’s right, you need to tell us now before we head into the city,” Noct countered.

“I can’t believe you are actually debating this!” Gladio shouted back.

Their squabbling went on back and forth until a group of Imperial soldiers came into view.You leaned forward as the Regalia closed on their proximity.Your heart began to beat out of your chest; you had to think quick before they spotted you.

Ignis cut through the fight, “We will let the court decide what to do.For now we will leave her in their custody.We need to retain our scheduled meeting with Lady Lunafreya.”

Their bickering resumed once more when you noticed a single soldier turn its head towards the oncoming vehicle.You had to act now.

You lunged over the center console, landing both of your hands on the steering wheel and yanking it to the right.The Regalia swerved to the shoulder causing your bodies to slam against the interior panels.The vehicle spun around as sand and rock scraped beneath the tires, kicking up a giant cloud of dust before coming to a halt.

You groaned from the dull ache in your ribs, discovering that you had landed halfway onto Noctis and your ass nearly in the air.The others moaned and grunted, stunned by the turn of events.You slowly lifted your head, your hair tossled over your face as you looked around you.A firm grasp suddenly wrapped around your waist as your body was hoisted up into the air.You heard the door thrown open and your body carried with it.You were set down on your feet as the others exited the car. 

“Who ARE you!” Gladio shouted.

You jumped at his verbal demand.“Look, please, you just— you just have to believe me.We have to get out of here,” you pleaded.

Ignis stepped towards you, “You need to be honest with us right now or there will be consequences.”

You slowly stepped backwards, “I want to tell you… but you won’t believe me.” Tears began to well up in your eyes.

Noct scrambled up to you, grabbing you by the shoulder, “What is going on in Insomnia, my father is there.You need to tell me!”

The dewy buds began to stream down your cheeks, “It’s not safe… you’re not safe.And we have to leave,” you begged the Prince. 

He calmed his voice a bit, “Look—”

A loud ring buzzed in his pocket.He released an annoyed grumble and pulled his phone out.He turned away with the phone to his ear.Gladio raised his hand to point at you, “Don’t.Move.”

“We’re just outside of Insomnia, why?” Noct said into the phone.The others glanced at one another.“But—” he was silenced for another minute before nodding, “Okay, call me back as soon as you hear something.Please check on my father too.”He hung up the call.

“Was that the Marshal?” Ignis asked.

Noctis sighed, “Yeah, he said to make sure we’re heading down to Galdin Quay.He received a tip from a glaive that the Imperial forces are up to something.He said get out of sight.”

The boys exchanged concerned looks.A dull hum began to echo in the valley becoming more thunderous by the second.

“Imperials!” Prompto exclaimed.A massive airship hovered above the scorching desert, its massive engines roaring aloud as it headed directly your way.

“Let’s get out of here then,” Gladio stated with an annoyed tone.

You quickly loaded back into the Regalia.Ignis threw the car into drive and sped off towards Galdin Quay.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun began to set over the horizon, painting a brilliant watercolor wash of pinks and oranges across the wide canvas of sky.The drive to the seaside resort was as expected, awkward and quiet.You wondered what they were currently thinking of you.Were you an Imperial spy?An assassin?Who knows what was going through their heads right now.You shifted uneasily in your seat, trying your best not to disturb Gladio as he leaned against the door with his eyes buried in his book, a disgruntled look spread on his face. 

The salty scent of the ocean filled the air as the Regalia made its way down the winding road.In any other scenario you would be elated to see the bustling tourist attraction but the dread of your fate was constantly lingering on your mind.The car came to a stop in a parking spot, Ignis switched off the engine and you briefly sat in silence.Gladio made the first move and shifted out of his seat, followed by the rest.You took a single step away from the vehicle when a firm hand landed on your shoulder.

“Don’t even think about trying to escape.”Gladio’s forbidding voice caused your body to lock up. 

Prompto tapped his fingertips together, “So what now?”

“I need to get a hold of Cor,” Noct pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.He paced around as he pressed the phone to his ear.After a few seconds he groaned, dropping the phone from his temple and dialed the marshal’s number again. 

You looked around the area, the darkness of the night descended on the resort as flecks of stars slowly became more visible.One by one the street lights flickered on, illuminating the dreamy getaway.

“Damnit.He’s not answering,” Noct sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“We should head back,” Gladio started, “If the city’s in trouble we need to be there.”

Ignis interjected, “No.The marshal gave us clear instructions to remain out of sight.We will leave the safety of Insomnia in the hands of the Kingsglaive.When the marshal is ready, we will rendezvouz.”

A blanket of anxiety began to cloak each of you.Prompto looked over at Noctis, “What do you think?”

The prince nodded, “Iggy’s right, let’s stay put until we hear from Cor.”

Gladio shook his head, planting his hands on his hips, “This is ridiculous.”

“I’m just as worried as you, Gladio.My dad is there signing the treaty. _Your_ dad is there too.But Cor said to stay here, let’s just wait it out and see,” Noct snapped. 

The group became silent as they mulled over the decision.Noct added, “Let’s just make camp, its been a long ass day already.”

Gladio rocked his head backward with a vexed sigh and threw the trunk open, sifting through the camping equipment.Prompto quickly joined him at his side to collect the supplies.Once they had gathered everything, the group began heading to the camp site along the beach.

You felt your arm suddenly tugged from behind.You whipped your head around to see Ignis’ grasp around you, holding you back from continuing on.Noct turned his body when he noticed the two of you had stopped.Ignis shot him a knowing look.Noct glanced at you then back to his advisor and noddedbefore trudging through the sand towards the camp site with the other two men.

“You will accompany me for the time being.There are several questions I have for you.”

You gulped, acquiescing to his order with a dip of your head.He led the way towards the direction of the restaurant.You both began crossing the boardwalk as the wooden planks creaked below your footsteps.The silence was urking you badly, you internally debated about making a run for it, but you knew Ignis, you wouldn’t get far.You would be cut down before you even made it to the parking lot.The lights were dim over the walkway, most of the tourists had retreated to their hotel rooms for the night, allowing a tranquil silence to accompany the gentle crashing of the waves.When you finally made it midway up the boardwalk, Ignis cleared his throat to stop you.

You turned to face him, your body beginning to tremble.He folded his arms across his chest, staring down at you with a stern face as if he was waiting for you to spill your confession in one go.

Finally you spoke, raising your hands before you, “Ignis, look I—”

“Before you say anything, I need only one thing from you...”

You paused, caught off guard by his request.

“…the absolute truth.”

The blood drained from your face. _How is he going to believe me?How do I even start explaining this?That, what, he’s not real?He’s just a CGI character created for entertainment?_ You lowered your hands in defeat.“I could tell you everything about me… and you wold NEVER believe me,” you choked out.

He furrowed his brow at you, remaining silent.

“You would lock me up in some prison or mental hospital where I’d rot to death…” your voice began to break.

“I would never do such a thing.”

“But if I’m a threat to Noctis then you would.”

“Are you?” he asked callously.

“No.I never was,” you collected yourself as best you could, “I will tell you everything.But it’s up to you to decide what to make of it.Because, in all seriousness, I don’t know what’s happening.”

He uncrossed his arms, “Agreed, proceed then.”

You began outlining your life to him: where you were from, what you did for a living, your family, and your day to day musings.You detailed the events of the previous night, how you had fallen asleep in your apartment and awoken on a desert highway.You noticed midway through the explanation his expression had shifted to a look of bewilderment.Until finally… you began describing your exact knowledge of them.

“I don’t know why I’m here or how I ended up here.Believe me, if there’s a reason…” you began tearing up again, “I would tell you.But I don’t know what it is.”You had finally let the tears spill, hunching over as you hugged your waist from the sharp pain of your sob.

You couldn’t recall how many minutes had passed but eventually a pair of hands were placed delicately on your shoulders.“I believe you, as far-fetched as your story may seem.We will find your answers.”

You instinctively leaned into his chest, gripping his shirt as you painted his top with your tears.

“Perhaps your ability for foresight in this given situation may be advantageous.”

You craned your neck up at him, a look of confusion on your face.“What do you mean?”

“You may be of great assistance if you are capable of seeing how our future unfolds.”

You thought about his suggestion before your eyes widened.Altissia. 

“Ignis… you…”

He furrowed his brow, “What is it?”

“Altissia, you—”

“Hey guys?” a soft voice cut you off from behind.

“Prompto, what’s wrong?Is Noct alright?” Ignis sharply inquired.

“Yeah, he’s okay.He wanted me to come get you, he got ahold of Cor.”

“And what did the marshal say?”

“Um, well, you might want to hear it from Noct…” motioning for you both to follow him back to camp.He turned his back and began jogging towards shore.

Ignis turned to follow when you grasped him by the shirt.You looked at him with a pained expression, “Ignis… there’s so much… there’s so much that’s going to happen.”

He paused and stared at you for a moment, “Then stay with us.”

 

* * *

 

That night the events of Insomnia’s demise transpired just as you remembered in the film; only, Cor had relayed Insomnia’s attack to the group as it occurred throughout the evening.Ignis didn’t read it on a newspaper tabloid and Noct was not delivered the news of his father’s death the next morning, he received it several minutes after it happened.The night felt heavy as sorrow filled the hearts of the young men.You were beginning to realize your presence here was already altering their storyline. 

In the late hours of the evening, a heavy rain swept through the beach, tearing up a portion of the camp site.Ignis concluded that it was safe enough to rent a hotel considering the rumors of Noctis’ death had already made its rounds amongst the towns of Lucis, the fear of recognition was still minimal at this point.Unfortunately the popular resort had already booked up the majority of its rooms due to the peak season for tourism but Ignis’ influence and persuasion managed to secure two rooms for the night. 

As you walked down the hallway towards your rooms, you grabbed Ignis by the sleeve.“I don’t think Gladio is totally convinced of me being around Noctis.”

He pondered the thought, “I believe you’re right.We’ll have you stay in the other room.”

As the other three men approached one of the vacant room doors, Ignis addressed the group, “I will keep watch on her in the other room.  It would be in our best interest to stay separated in the event someone were to spot us with an outsider.”

“Make sure she doesn’t leave your sight,” Gladio demanded.

“You need not worry.We will see you all in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the deep recesses of your mind you had once fantasized about staying in such a lavish resort like this one day.  Galdin Quay was notorious for its luxurious rooms and opulent dining, sparing no expense in catering to those who could afford it.  The room you now occupied was a prime example of this high class lifestyle; silk sheets, porcelain washroom, exotic liquors, all the bells and whistles an upscale resort could provide.  But here you were, curled up into a ball on the lone king size bed, staring at the intricate pattern of the designer pillowcase.  

You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply, trying to make sense of things.You wrestled with the idea of telling them what was destined in their immediate future.But you knew the ramifications would be too great; you’d practically change the fate of Lucis in a matter of minutes.You grimaced at the thought of Gladio hating you even more.

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed across from you, “You should get some rest, tomorrow will be quite a taxing day.We have yet to hear of the outcome of tonight’s attack.”

You frowned at his statement, you already knew, Insomnia would be in ruins.“I’m scared, Ignis.”

“Scared of what?”

“I’m afraid of what’s going to happen the longer I stay here.”

He contemplated your words for a moment, “There’s an infinite amount of paths that can be paved for anyone, we cannot let ourselves dwell on choosing the right one each time.”

“But… I know _everything_ that will happen to you all.And now that I’m here, I can change that.I’m already doing it right now as we speak.And I’m terrified that it will make things much worse.”

“But that is something you cannot foresee, can you?”

You shook your head.

“Then we won’t know until then, so for now, just get some rest.”

You leaned your face into the pillow, your face pinching with worry.You pulled your legs in tighter to your body, leaving crescent indentations along your skin where you had dug your nails.He noticed your distressed body language and placed his hand on top of yours, the gesture causing your eyes to shoot open. 

“Thanks Iggy, I’m so sorry for everything.”

“It’s not your fault, we’ll figure it out one way or another.”

A comfortable silence fleetingly filled the room before Ignis cleared his throat with a sense of uneasiness, “I apologize I was not able to acquire a double bed room, I can sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Don’t do that, this is a king bed, we can both fit on here,” you didn’t want to come off too pushy, “But I understand if you still don’t trust me… I wouldn’t trust myself if I were you,” you chuckled, trying to dispel the nervousness that had befallen the two of you.

“I will be fine on the sofa.”

“Oh-kaaay then, guess I’ll have to enjoy this super comfy and expensive bed all by myself,” you jabbed.

He hesitated, finally giving in as he twisted his body around to lay along side you.You curled up next to him, gazing over his profile allowing you to appreciate the beautiful features of his face.You looked away when he glanced at you from the corner of his eye.He was the only sense of comfort you had in this world; it had been less than twenty four hours since you arrived here and you already felt like an enemy of the state.But from the moment he had grabbed your wrist and insisted that he would help you, you knew you could rely on him to keep you safe. 

But your mind quickly lingered to the fact that you were actively affecting their future.Ignis would go blind, but if you are here, could you change that? Would Prompto find out his origins the way he did?Would Noct sacrifice himself in the end?Anxiety was beginning to grip you as you felt a wave of paranoia wash over.You stifled back the impending rush of panic beginning to take hold, but the thought of every scenario kept swarming your mind like wildfire.He noticed your disposition had suddenly changed.

He turned his head to look at you, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.” _NO I’m not._

You never felt so trapped like you did right now in this very moment.You wanted answers, you wanted something or someone to tell you it was going to be okay.Some way to know that your presence was not a curse for these men.Until an idea hit you…

An instant tingling sensation shot up your entire body, causing your face to flush.You covered your embarrassed appearance with your hand.But the seed was already planted, at this point what else could you do? _Fuck it, I’ve got nothing else to lose._

You raised a shaky hand and placed it on top of his, “Iggy, can I… can I cuddle with you?”Your heart threatened to beat out of your chest.You anxiously awaited, not completely surprised if he ended up shooting you down.

You peaked up at him to see his cheeks had turned a rosy pink, pursing his lips in contemplation.After several awkward seconds, you quickly withdrew your hand, embarrassed now that you were so brazen to ask.

“I’m—I’m sorry… that was stupid of me to—”

He grabbed your hand, “It’s… it’s quite alright.You’ve been through a lot today.You must be feeling quite lonely.”

Your stomach tightened at his comment as a thin film of tears began to glaze over your eyes, “I’m not even sure if anyone knows that I’m gone… or even cares.”

“I am positive every one is searching for you as we speak.Rest assured, I will not leave you alone in our world.”

For the first time since you arrived you felt at ease, “Thanks Iggy.”You scooted your body closer to his, wrapping both of your hands around his tone bicep.You buried your face into the top of his shoulder, releasing an exhaustive sigh, as your eyes fluttered shut.He smelled wonderful, the clean linen scent from earlier had still lingered along the fabric of his shirt with a slight musk that made your skin tingle.

You could hear the rapid beat of his heart more clearly now.He gulped, “If you’re… uncomfortable, please let me know.”

You hummed with a content smile, “It’s okay.This is perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cor is referencing the events of the Kingsglaive movie and Nyx
> 
> * Quote at the very beginning is from Lewis Carol’s Alice in Wonderland
> 
> * THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED


	3. Chasing Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, just when I thought my writing on Chapter 6 of ToK was terrible, I go and pump out this piece that instantly dethrones it. I just can’t seem to WORDS lately -___- but anyways, here’s the thrilling conclusion of Sync!

 

_If you don’t know where you are going any road can take you there.  - Cheshire Cat_

 

* * *

 

 

“Not bad.”

You twisted your body to examine your backside in the mirror.“A bit revealing, but I can work with it.”The women of Lestallum were definitely a powerful bunch; it was exhilarating to see how effectively they had secured the position of dominant working group.You admired how much influence they had on the city, their roles in this society were critical for its prosperity as they single-handedly pioneered the nuclear field.If only you could share their example with your world.You adjusted the straps on the jumper as you yanked the crop top down further to your liking.

It had been several weeks now since you first arrived in the game.When tempers had cooled, Noct and the others sat down to gain a better understanding of your situation.You informed them of how you ended up here and your life back in your world, just as you did with Ignis that night.Despite the initial skepticism, they came to believe your baffling story as you revealed information about themselves that only they could have known.In the mean time, the gang decided to keep a low profile until they could make heads or tails of how you materialized here in the first place.You were still withholding information regarding anything beyond their arrival in Altissia, at this point it was safe to reveal just enough to aid in small side quests here and there.But you frequently made yourself cognizant of the information you provided…

You walked back to the living area of the hotel room, rocking your head side to side as tendrils of sweat-laced hair clung uncomfortably to your skin.Summers in Lestallum were a brutal one; coupled with the heat that the power plant generated, the bustling little industrial town made you feel like a slice of bread in a toaster set to ‘dark’.Even the relatively more expensive Leville hotelstill lacked a decent central air conditioning system.An ice cold drink from one of the street vendors sounded like liquid gold to you right about now.

Prompto stood up from his seat when you walked in, “[Y/N]…you look…”

You stopped in your tracks, _damn I really do look terrible in this don’t I?_

“…incredible.”A blush threatened to form on his face as he realized what he had said.He quickly turned away to fiddle with his camera on the night stand.

You played with your hands nervously, “Thanks, Prom.”You strolled into the circle of chairs, “I think Lucis is starting to grow on me,” you chuckled.

“And it looks great on you,” Gladio added with a grin.You snatched a magazine off the coffee table, fanning yourself.

You were glad the tension between the Shield and you had resolved.He had apologized to you after the events of Insomnia, particularly after he had inquired about his father’s death.You told him what information you knew regarding his fight with General Glauca, from what you could recall in the film at least.The compassion and sympathy you shared with him allowed the two of you to bond despite the odd circumstances for your omniscience.

But the one relationship you had developed, quite rapidly at that, was the one you shared with Ignis.He was true to his word from the beginning.He had stuck by you and defended you at each moment.Even in the early stages of mistrust the others had towards you, he remained at your side.You didn’t want to allude to any romantic feelings for him, but how could you not?It was difficult to suppress the urge to constantly be in his presence, to engage his mind, and to show just how much you enjoyed his company.Not to mention he was single-handedly one of the most handsome men you had ever met, he was beautiful in every perfect and imperfect way.All of which you already knew from playing the game, but seeing him in the living flesh was a whole other experience. 

The door quietly opened as Ignis stepped inside with a local newspaper in his hand.He walked up to the group as his eyes scanned over the body of an article, “We might want to have a chat with one of the engineers at the Exineris plant.It appears that their main area of concern as of late have been a series of storms that have—” he froze when he brought his gaze up, his eyes transfixed on you.

The attention of the room was suddenly centered on you.You shyly wrapped an arm around your bare waist as you brushed a section of hair to cover a part of your reddened face. 

Gladio looked between the two of you, a smirk growing above his stubbled chin.“What was that, Iggy?”

His eyes lingered on you for another moment before he finally came to, “…ah, yes, well,” he coughed into his fist, “It seems like an odd cluster of storms have been occurring out of the ordinary across Lucis.”

“Well, if you’re needing info from the plant workers, than I’m your man,” Prompto suggested as he ambled up to the advisor, holding his hand out to retrieve the newspaper.

Ignis raised a brow, “It’s information we are seeking, Prompto, not a date.”

The blonde waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah.Don’t worry I got this.”He folded the paper, shoving it under his arm as he jogged towards the door, “Wish me luck!”

You crossed your arms, cocking your head to the side, “Don’t try too hard now!”You could hear Prompto’s adorable laugh echoing off the hallway as he shut the door behind him. 

Gladio stretched his arms, “Well, let’s get out of this room.The window’s open and there’s no breeze,” a bead of sweat glistened down his temple, “At least walking around the city will take our minds off this heat.”

You all agreed, plus you were excited to actually see the market you had frequently visited during your gameplay.You each gathered your things and headed towards the lobby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

The heat from the city immediately swaddled your entire body.You were suddenly very happy that you were wearing a crop top.The group traversed through the narrow back alleys as the bright sunlight reflected off of the stone walkways.You strolled alongside Ignis as the others chatted amongst themselves.After several stops at various vendor carts, a trip to the Cup Noodles food truck, and spending over two hours at the Partellum Market, the four of you found yourselves gazing over the serene landscape at the lookout point.

A familiar chirpy voice shouted from behind, “Hey!I finally found you guys!”Prompto leaned over his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Noctis replied, “Any good news?”

The blonde nodded, “So you know those storms we were talking about?Well they’re not just any old storms…” he took the newspaper out, pointing to a spot on the photo that was blown out with light, “These seem to appear out of nowhere and only last a few minutes.When they disappear, the sky is clear as if nothing ever happened.”

“So does it have anything to do with us?” Noct asked.

“Well… maybe.The girl I was talking to said that ever since these storms appeared, strange animals have been coming out of them.Ones that no one has ever seen before.”

“Like daemons?” Gladio inquired.

“No.Nothing evil or that sorta thing.These animals look like different versions of what he have here.She said one looked like an Anak but without the long neck.And one that looked like a Spiracorn but with no horns and it had weird black stripes or something.”

You all glanced at one another.

“You should come talk to her, she has a couple photos of some of the animals one of her coworkers took when they went to study one.”

You nodded as the group followed the blonde to the power plant.The heat had begun to subside slightly, making the walk a bit more tolerable.You wiped the sweat from your forehead with your arm.You glanced over at Ignis, biting your lip as you inadvertently noticed that he had rolled up his sleeves and undid another button on the top of his shirt at some point.

You reached out and squeezed his arm.

He turned his head to look at you curiously, “Problem?”

You smiled, “No, sometimes I have to make sure you’re actually real.I’m going to be so upset if I wake up tomorrow and find out you all were just a figment of my imagination.”

He smirked, “Conversely…”

“Hmm?”

“Perhaps it is your world that is artificial and not mine.How do you know what is real and what is not?”

“I’ve been living in my world my whole life.It has to be real.I was manipulating Noct on my tv screen,” you laughed.

“Indeed, while true, how do you know that it is not someone or something else that is manipulating you?”

You paused at the thought, “I think everyone wonders about that…”

He chuckled, “I believe we’ve all been a bit plagued by our existential crisis these past few weeks.”

You giggled, “It kind of reminds me of this movie back in my world.”

He looked at you with interest.

You changed your voice to a deep and ominous tone, “If you take the blue pill, you wake up and believe whatever you want to believe,” you held your palms out in front of you, “But if you take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I’ll show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes.”

You both laughed at your odd impersonation.

“This film sounds quite relevant to our situation,” he chuckled.

The high chain link fences of the Exineris power plant came into sight.Prompto sprinted up to a pair of women standing guard at the entrance.After a few minutes, he jogged back towards you.

You waited anxiously outside before a dark-chocolate haired woman walked out from one of the side buildings.Her skin was a beautiful sun-kissed olive and her eyes the most brilliant sapphire you had ever seen.She waved to Prompto as he sheepishly returned the gesture. 

“You must be [Y/N],” she said cheerily, “I’m Neela.”

You waved back, “Prom told us you’ve been studying these mysterious storms?”

“Yep, and if I’m right about what we’ve been seeing, then I have some serious questions for you.”

You nodded, “I’d love to hear what you know.”

She waved for you all to follow her, “Come with me, I’ll show you what we’ve discovered.”The group followed her to a small radio tower situated on the east side of the power plant.She opened the large steel door as you all piled into the room.

Electrical switchboards and monitors pinged and beeped around you.She motioned for you to gather around a table in the center of the room to examine a large map of Lucis as stacks of graphs and recordings were scattered along the edges. 

She pointed to a couple of spots on the map, “These are the confirmed areas that experienced the strange weather deviations.It’s always the same report: a lightning storm appeared out of nowhere on a perfectly clear day.Then vanished within minutes.”She moved to a table along the wall, grabbing a file, “We’ve been tracking how often and where they appear.It seems like they were frequent at first, showing up randomly every couple of days.But now it seems they appear only every couple of weeks.Until recently, the last reported one occurred almost three months ago.”

_That’s almost as long as I’ve been here…_

“Where did the last one happen?” you asked.

She scanned her eyes across the map, landing her finger on a marker tab, “Here, just a few miles south of Longwythe.” 

You gulped, exchanging glances with the others.

“The locals said they saw a massive storm appear somewhere in the desert, and then it just… disappeared.Crazy, right?”

“Did they say if something came out of it?” you asked.

She shook her head, “Nothing.But I’ll show you a couple of photos some on-lookers took of the other storms.They’re only quick snaps but you can tell these creatures are not from this world.”She handed you a few photographs inside of the file. 

You stared at the photos, inhaling sharply at what you saw: a young deer, a few birds and rabbits, a coyote, and a zebra.All animals from your world. 

“Do you recognize these creatures?” She held a photo of a green macaw.

“Yeah… they’re animals from around the Earth.”

“Earth?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Uh, the same as Eos I guess, it's the planet that I live on.”Never did you think to find yourself uttering those words.

She bounced with excitement, “This is incredible.A glimpse into an alternate dimension.”You could tell she was quite passionate for the sciences, you wondered how much of an impact she alone could make if she only lived in your world.

“Well, if it continues this pattern they’ll most likely only show up every couple of months or even years.Then maybe stop all together.”

“Yeah… it seems like it,” you said quietly.If she’s right, there’s a chance you could easily miss your opportunity to get home.

Prompto raised his hand, as if waiting to be called on, “Question?Is there any way to predict where the next one will pop up?If there’s a pattern to when they appear, maybe there’s a pattern to where?”

Neela brought her fist up to her chin, “Well, a little.They all seem to occur in some sort of triangle formation, each one being tangent to the other.So if the theory is right…” she leaned over the map, grabbing a ruler and laying it over the western side.“The next one should occur somewhere near the Rock of Ravataugh.”

The prince jumped in, “Well let’s go.If that’s our only lead, then we’ll take it.”

You nodded, “Thanks you guys.You really didn’t have to do this just for me.”

“Hey you’re part of the team!We look after one another,” Prompto reassured.

You pursed your lips, what did you do to gain friends like these. 

“Thanks again Neela, you’re the best!” Prompto slid up to her, exchanging an awkward half-hug.You bit your lip at the second hand embarrassment you felt for the blonde. 

She blushed as she waved to you all, “We should definitely chat longer next time, I want to hear everything about your world.Good luck!”

You bowed your head to her as you all exited the small shack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nearly a week had passed before the group was finally ready to get on the road to Ravataugh.It would take a few days to get there so you began plotting what information you would disclose to the boys about their future.Would you reveal everything?Or only parts that may spare them a tortuous fate?You sat in the front passenger seat of the Regalia as Ignis drove with the top down, inviting the refreshing air in.It was late into the evening as the other three men were passed out in the back, limbs piled on top of one another.You were pretty sure you saw a glistening line of spit trail down Prompto’s mouth.

You stared out the side of the window, still astounded that you were in a foreign yet familiar world.It was beautiful though, a completely different feeling than your life back home.You were beginning to feel reluctant in leaving.But if you stayed, how would you change the course of things?That underlying factor was driving you absolutely insane.So many options… but so many potentially fantastic and devastating results.

“Do you miss being home?”

You were ripped from your troubled thoughts, turning your head to look at him, “Huh?”

“You seem homesick.”

You lowered your gaze, turning it back towards the dark horizon, blanketed by a sea of stars, “I miss some of it.. but not everything.”

“What do you miss?”

You thought briefly, “Just the things that _actually_ made me happy.My life back home… wasn’t exactly going so well.”

“How so?If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Just…” you let out a heavy sigh, “… everything.” You leaned your head against the headrest, “I felt like I was going nowhere and everything I did was just a means to keep me alive another day.”

He contemplated your answer, “What were the things that made you happy?”

You never really thought about it that much come to think of it.You sat on the idea for a moment before you spoke.You told him of all the things you did back in your world, how some of those were the only things that kept you going, as menial as they seemed.You told him of the few places you had been, the memories you made there, the hobbies that brought such excitement in your life.A small smile made its way onto your face.You explained how you used to dream of coming to his world, how invigorating it would be to wield magic and travel to all the places that you made the boys visit in the game.After you finished, a comfortable silence occupied the conversation.

The evening breeze was cool on your skin as your hair gently whipped around your face.The engine hummed with a rhythm that had long since serenaded the others into a deep slumber.You smiled at your current setting: a bunch of dorks in the back that were the closest friends you ever had, and the man next to you, one that you were sorely convinced could never possibly exist.No one would be able to take this memory from you.It began to pain you to think you’d be torn from it shortly.You were genuinely enjoying your time in this world; in these past few weeks you felt more accomplished than you ever had, lending your hand and assisting them where they lacked in skills, even beyond the knowledge you knew of them.

“It sounds wonderful.I wish I could witness it all,” he replied, a gentle smile was turned up on the corner of his mouth.

Your heart began to break, it was silly how quickly you had fallen for him, you thought.You looked away as a sharp sting pinched in your throat.There were only two options left before you: stay with him in his world… or return to yours without him.Either choice had great sacrifices. 

“Did you ever conclude why you might be here?”

You shook your head, “I don’t think there was any special reason.I think… it was just some random event and I just happened to be caught in it.”

“I don’t necessarily believe that’s true…” he replied.

You looked at him, holding your breath.

“I believe something brought you here…” he adjusted his glasses, his jaw clenching, “…and lead me to you.”

You felt your very soul shatter.Your chest tightened as you gripped the leather seat, “Ignis, I don’t want to—”

The car screeched to a halt.The others were jolted awake as you lurched forward in your seat, the safety belt taut around your body. 

Noct groaned, “Wha-what’s going on?”

Ignis and you stared at the sight before you, careful not to make any sudden movements. 

A giant snake-like daemon was planted in the middle of the road.It's long slender body coiled slowly around itself.Ignis flipped the headlights off, hoping that it had not caught on to your presence.Suddenly the form of a human emerged from the center of the scaley pile.A female figure was attached to the very end of the snake’s body, it stretched its body out as it opened its eyes with a pair of glowing red orbs. 

“What is that?” you whispered.

“It can’t be…” Ignis said.

Gladio leaned over the center console, “Is that what I think it is?”

Noctis growled, “Maralith.”

He began squirming in the back seat, trying to claw his way out of the vehicle.Each of you grabbed on to him, trying desperately to pull him down. 

“Noct, stop!” Prompto quietly exclaimed.

Noct growled and fought back, “It’s her! I can’t let her get away again!”

You yanked on his pant leg, “Noct! Stop, it’ll see us!”

“I don’t care!I’m going to kill her!”

The massive daemon whipped her head towards the noise, hissing loudly at the Regalia.The group leapt out of the car.The boys summoned their weapons with a flash of blue light.The daemon screeched again as she withdrew six intricately casted swords out.You ran to the side of the road, you had no battle experience whatsoever but you already had a knack for readying curatives when the boys needed it.You watched fervently as the boys attacked the massive daemon. _Maralith?That’s what Noct called it?He must’ve known thisdaemon, he seemed to have such a personal grudge against it._

Prompto was thrown to the side of the road as Gladio’s body was instantly pinned down by the beast’s massive tail.You watched as Noct’s engine blade was locked against two of her swords, he was shouting something indiscernible at her.Suddenly her tail whipped off of Gladio, slamming against Noct and the side of the rocky cliff that was adjacent to the road. 

A dull rumble was suddenly heard above you.You shot your head upwards to see rocks and boulders began to crumble and fall around you.You leapt out of the way, tumbling to the shoulder of the road as a massive rock came crashing down beside you.You rolled onto your side, dazed from the incident.All you could hear was the shouting of your friends as metal clanged against metal. 

“Noct is down!” Gladio exclaimed from afar.

You shuffled to your feet, your eyes bleary as you direly tried to focus on the battle before you.A dark figure was laying on the ground as you watched as the others were endlessly pelted by blows from the reptilian woman.You searched around you desperately for the bag of curatives only to find it had been crushed by one of the tumbling rocks. 

_Oh shit.Noct’s in trouble, what am I’m going to do?!_

A gurgled cry was heard as the snake wound its tail tightly around Prompto’s form.Gladio was mashed against the cliff wall by the daemon’s onslaught of swords and Ignis was at Noct’s side trying to pull him up by his arm. 

There were in grave danger, but what could you do?You didn’t know anything about battle and all the curatives had been destroyed, even if you tried to ram it with Regalia, Ignis had the keys.You had to think of something quick, your friends were dying right in front of you. 

_They’ve done so much for me already.They could’ve left me stranded on the side of the road.They could’ve imprisoned me.There’s so much they could have done but they didn’t.They helped me through everything and now they’re like my best friends, I can’t let this happen…_

A large rock big enough to fit in your palm sat beside your foot.You picked it up and chucked it as hard as you could at the daemon.It smacked her in the side causing her to hiss and release Prompto.The blonde hit the ground as he sputtered blood from his mouth on to the road.You picked up another large rock and tossed it at her, “HEY! OVER HERE!”

She dodged the rock and hissed loudly at you, releasing her swords from Gladio as he dropped to the ground. 

“OVER HERE YOU BITCH!”

You picked up another rock and launched it at her, as she sliced through it with one of her swords. She was riled up now as she slammed the tips of her swords against the asphalt.They clanged one by one as she began slithering towards you. 

You had no plan.There _was_ no plan.The only thing that mattered was for your friends to escape.“Run! Get out of here!” You waved your arm for them to retreat.You picked up another rock, determined to keep her attention on you.You screamed when one of her swords came flying at you, stabbing into the ground at your side as you fell on your hands and knees.You scrambled back to your feet, picking up the rock again as a string of blood ran down your forearm. 

Maybe this is why you were here.Maybe it wasn’t to foretell them of their immediate future but maybe… to ensure that it happens in the first place.Tears began to well up in your eyes.But strangely, you were not scared, for the first time in your life, you felt a great sense of purpose. 

“C’mon…” you growled.“You can’t have them… I won’t let you!”

She closed in on you.You raised the rock in your hand again, ready to strike feebly at her.You knew it would do absolutely nothing, but it could just be enough time for them to escape.You shrieked when your arm was lashed by the monster’s sharp tail, sending a streak of blood across your face.She hovered over you, her swords clanged against the ground on both of your sides. 

The rock in your hand slipped from your palm, rolling along the ground at your feet.You looked passed her to see the others scrambling towards Noct’s fallen form.A relieved sigh escaped your mouth and you shut your eyes.You were ready, you didn’t want to know what she was going to do.You only wanted it to be quick.You had no regrets; you had been teleported to an amazing world and made incredible friends.You had seen places and creatures that were once only living within the minds of the humans that created them.

And you had met the man you had not only dreamed about… but had truly fallen in love with. 

Your heaving chest had finally calmed as you stood before her.This was it.

 

 

Your body was slammed to the side.But not by a scaley form… but by another human body.

You rolled on the floor together, your bodies twisted and limbs tangled amongst one another.You landed on your back, the air knocked out of you.You opened your eyes and gasped.

Ignis huffed, trying to catch his breath as he placed his palm alongside your face.  His body was warm and heavy above you but ever so comforting.

“Ignis… why?  Why did you do that?” you managed to choke out.  

“…because, I…” he began.

A loud shriek rang out from behind.Gladio’s sword came down swiftly on the beast, causing her body to lash out.You could see that Gladio was already gravely fatigued, he wouldn’t last much longer.You pushed off the ground along with Ignis as he helped you to your feet.Gladio swung again, barely able to keep himself up. 

A blinding light suddenly appeared and you saw the creature hiss with a high pitched shrill.You covered your eyes with your arm, as you watched a blue spinning cylinder of light surround Noct’s form. 

Prompto rushed to your side, “He did it.. the armiger…”

You had seen this so many times in the game but to see Noct perform it in real life was astounding.His eyes glowed with a ferocity on his face, as he hovered before the daemon.They suddenly clashed as the four of you sprinted to the side of the road. 

“Who is Maralith?”you asked aloud.

“Maralith is a daemon that had attacked Noct and his family when he was very young.His attendant was killed and Noct barely escaped with his life,” Ignis replied.“He must finish this.”

You watched with bated breath as Noctis fought his longtime foe.Their swords clashed mercilessly as you stared in awe at the power of the kings.After a few agonizing minutes, the daemon snake laid slain along the road.

You huffed a sigh of relief.

“Can we make camp now?” Prompto said as he flopped onto the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You had always thought how laughable the amount of branding that was in this game.You smirked into the Coleman® mug as you sipped at the hot fluid.Did they even know that the company was created in your world?Or maybe it really did come from theirs.Who knew anymore.

“I am soooo drained!” Prompto exclaimed as he slid down his camping chair. 

“I’m ready for bed,” Noct stated as he slumped into his own.“Hey [Y/N]…” Noct turned his head to address you.“Why did you try to fight Maralith all alone?No offense, but you would have been murdered in a matter of seconds.”

“I know.I already knew that when I decided to do it.”

“Then why did you do it?””

“Because… you…. were worth it.”

He furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

You pursed your lips, “It finally dawned on me that… sometimes, this world really isn’t about yourself.Maybe you’re just a piece of some larger thing,” you turned your gaze to the campfire, “I did it because… protecting you, protecting _all_ of you, mattered more than my own life.”

He shook his head, “I’m just tired of seeing people die on my behalf.For what?Because I’m king?What kind of king lets people sacrifice themselves for him…”

“A good king.The reason why, back in my world, it wasn’t necessarily about one person making a difference.It’s the _idea_ that makes the difference.Sometimes it just takes the right person to start that movement.”

He raised his head to look at you.

“We all die, there’s no denying that…” you shuddered from the thought of your near death just a few hours ago, “But an idea can carry on.Even long after we’ve stopped.”Your body tensed, “I did what I did because I knew that sacrificing myself meant that you could live on and everything that Lucians fight for…”

His face tightened at your explanation.

“I hate trying to sound all philosophical, but honestly it’s the best way for me to cope with how insane this whole situation is becoming for me,” you laughed, holding your hands up to your head.The group chuckled at your rationale.

Gladio spoke softly, “Then maybe it’s not coincidence anymore that you’re here…” he shifted his mug between his hands, “You think you were brought here by some random force of the universe, but what are the odds that you know everything about us AND ran into us when you got here.”

Prompto nodded, “Maybe you’re like the missing member of our team!And the gods gave you to us when you fell out of the sky!”

You laughed, “Maybe I’m the Fifth Element.”

They cocked their heads at you.You chuckled again, “It reminds me of another movie from my world.It was this crazy futuristic pop culture film that centered around these people trying to save the universe,” you held out your wrist, tapping it, “One supreme being, surrounded by four elements.Noct, you are the Supreme Being, and we are the Elements.”

Prompto stared at you wide-eyed, “Whoa.Maybe that IS what we are…” he shot his gaze to each of them.“What element am I?!”

You laughed as you rocked back in your seat, “Hmm, well… you’re definitely Wind.You’re light hearted, unpredictable… but in a good way!And you lift everyone up.”

The blonde blushed at your comment, nodding his head, “Wind.Yeah.”

“Gladio, you are definitely Earth.  You’re grounded, solid and unmoving in your convictions.  A firm rock to support everyone on,” you bobbed your head at your analysis.

He chuckled, “I might need to change my tattoo then.”

“Iggy… your name means fire so it’s only natural that’s what you are.You ignite a passion in others, you’re fierce and unstoppable… but you provide a warmth that no other thing in this world can give,” you uttered as your voice trailed.

A small smile tugged on his face as he lightly gripped his mug.You suddenly realized what you had said and you bowed your head to avoid the blush that had snuck onto your face.

“That means that you’re Water then!” Prompto declared.

“I guess that’s all that’s left so yeah,” you smirked.“Not really sure what good qualities I have to match it though,” you huffed a laugh through your nose.

Ignis responded, “Calm yet unyielding, beautiful and mysterious as the sea… an element necessary for all life to thrive in this world.”

Your jaw hung slightly ajar, if it weren’t for the others surrounding the campfire, you would’ve leapt out of your chair and mashed your face into his. 

“Whoa we got a true poet here, huh Iggy!” Prompto jabbed.

Ignis pushed the bridge of his glasses up as he diverted his gaze from you, a smile still painted on his face. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave us already,” Noct said.

“It might be for the best…” you replied.

Gladio leaned over to pat you on the arm, “I don’t think so.You helped us so much in just these past few months.We wouldn’t have made it out of that grotto if it weren’t for you.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there,” you teased.

“I don’t want to see you go either… I know how hard it is trying to find your true home,” Prompto added, “So do you want you think feels right.”

Your throat tightened… _my true home_ …

“Well I think the elements and the Supreme One need to crash for the night,” Gladio yawned, instantly causing a few of you to yawn simultaneously.As the four men rustled to pack up the campfire, you remained seated.“I’ll be there in a bit, I want to finish this drink.”Noct raised his hand to acknowledge you as the three men crawled into the tent.Ignis stayed behind as well.You downed the rest of your drink and stood up, wanting to speak with him privately before he turned in for the night.

“Ignis, I wanted to tell you thanks… for saving me from Maralith,” you shivered from the chill of the night, “I hope you weren’t hurt too badly from that fight.”

He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, “Not a problem at all.Like you said…” he swung the garment around your smaller frame, “It’s worth sacrificing your own life for those that matter to you most.”

You looked up at him.He wore a gentle smile as he adjusted the jacket around your body.You instinctively snaked your arms around his firm torso as you leaned your face against his muscular chest.

The motion caught him off guard.His breath hitched, trying to comprehend that you had firmly encircled your limbs around him.He calmed himself finally, gently wrapping his arms around you and drawing you in tighter.

After a comfortable minute you pulled back slightly, keeping your arms loose around his waist.You tilted your head back to look him in the eyes.They were mesmerizing, the most gorgeous shade of green that was reminiscent of sea glass washed upon the shore.Despite the bashful hue of red that paraded on your face, you couldn’t bring yourself to tear your eyes away from him.If it was only possible to melt into someone, you so desperately wanted to do just that with Ignis. 

He must have felt the same as his eyes suddenly became lidded and his lips had gently parted.Your name whispered off of his lips, causing your stomach to tighten.It was sweet and delicate, spoken like a long lost lover brought to life from tragic circumstances.

You carefully moved your hands to his chest and lightly gripped the front of his shirt.  Your eyes began to flutter shut as you pushed yourself up with the balls of your feet.  He slowly leaned in, tilting his head slightly, ready to meet your lips with his…

“You two coming to bed?” Gladio pushed the flap of the tent open and poked his head out. 

You tore away from each other as you wrapped the jacket tightly around the front of your body, as if concealing yourself would somehow disguise your activities.

“Yes, Gladio.We will be in shortly,” Ignis replied, using his hand to deliberately cover his blushing face by pushing his glasses up.

Gladio gave you both a knowing smirk and retreated back inside the tent.You glanced at Ignis, “Yeah, m-maybe we should go to bed.I’m dead tired,” you stuttered through your heated face.

“Indeed, let us get some rest.Tomorrow will be quite a draining day,” he placed his hand on your back, guiding you to the tent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You craned your neck up at the expansive mountain side, the climb was intimidating and daunting.Black soot coated the ground as you walked along the hardened sheets of black magma.This was it, if the storm appeared, this is where you would depart this world. 

“Hey [Y/N],” Noct shouted.

You turned around and waited for him to catch up to you, “Yeah?”

“If people and animals can cross over from your world into ours, can anything form our world cross into yours?”

 _Oh shit_.Perhaps the portal was a two way street.A cold shiver ran up your spine when the thought of a daemon crossing over came into your mind.“I didn’t even think about that… we need to find the storm quickly and figure out how it works.”

He nodded, “We’ll find it, I promise.”

An hour went by before the summit of the mountain finally came into view.A few skirmishes with wyverns slowed you down but the boys were strong and handled them with ease.Before you knew it, you came up on a steep ledge that appeared to lead into the crator at the mountain’s peak.

“Almost there,” Noct stated, winded from the arduous hike.

Prompto crept up to your side, “Y’know, if the storm doesn’t show up, I don’t think any of us are opposed to you staying.”

“To be honest… me too.But…” you glanced at Ignis at the corner of your eye, “I know I would be too compulsive.Even if I tried to keep my mouth shut, I would act on instinct and do something that would change the future.”

Gladio jumped in, “That’s assuming that everything you do will have a negative result.You only know what will happen if you’re _not_ here, you don’t know what will happen if you stay.”

You pursed your lips, it was true, something good really could come out of staying.It just pained you to know that it might not be the case.

A gray swarm of clouds began to fill the sky directly above.You stopped to observe the abnormality.“Look!That might be it!” Prompto exclaimed.

“We need to hurry!” Gladio shouted.

The group raced along the treacherous path, leaping over fallen debris until you discovered a jagged fissure that opened into the crater.As you each emerged from the outside, you noticed the interior was completely lined with tree trunks, splintered branches, and various dry brush. 

“What is this place?” Noct asked.

“It looks like a giant nest?” Prompto replied.

You looked around when you noticed a large slender black feather tucked underneath a pile of tree limbs. _Oh no…_

“You guys haven't by chance, encountered the Zu yet, have you?” you asked aloud.A bolt of lighting ripped through the sky with a loud thunderous rumble that followed, causing you all to flinch.

“Zu?” Prompto asked.

“A massive bird that guards the area of Ravataugh.I do believe we may have found its nesting grounds,” Ignis replied.

Lightning cracked through the heavens as a bolt struck the opposing side of the nest where you all stood.

You became frantic, “It’s getting dangerous, we need to find out if this is the storm or not!”

They searched around for any signs of a mysterious doorway of the sorts as the storm grew angrier by the second.Flashes of lightning began erratically striking the ground, setting a section of brush aflame.The wind whistled and whipped around you as if you were trapped within the center of a fierce tornado.

“We need to get out of here!” Gladio shouted.

Just as you all turned to head back towards the crevice opening, a bright flash of light sparked from behind.You whipped your head around to see a strange sliver of light manifest out of nowhere in the middle of the nest.You jogged towards it.The sliver slowly began to expand open, as bolts of lightning shot out from its center.You squinted your eyes at the now oval shape of light.

A bird suddenly flew out, straining its wings against the turbulent air of the storm.It landed a few meters away from you— a raven.

An image slowly came into view from within the blinding doorway.The skyline of a city was slowly taking shape.You didn’t recognize it as your ownbut as the details slowly became clear, you realized it was a well-known city within your country.The portal had opened somewhere in a field on the outskirts of the city; it was as if you were looking through a window into your own world.Neela was right.

A loud crackle was heard in your periphery, the fire was spreading faster, engulfing the sky with gray and black smoke.The four men sprinted up to your side.

“Is that it?!” Noct shouted, the lightning crashes and roar of the wildfire beginning to drown out your voices.

“It is!It’s not my city, but I recognize this place, it’s definitely from my world!” you shouted back.

A lightning bolt suddenly struck in front of the group, sparking up the dry brush and sending you all flying backwards.You landed hard on your side, groaning as you each helped each other back on your feet.

“It’s getting bad down here, this is your chance!” Gladio shouted as he hoisted you up.

The realization was sinking now that you would be returning home.Another lightning bolt struck close to your proximity as the wind whirled and howled like the furious barrage Leviathan had unleashed on Altissia.Noct grabbed you by the arm and pulled you in for a tight hug, “Thank you!I’m really happy that we met!I won’t forget what you told me!”

You stared at him as you felt your eyes begin to water.He continued, “The Supreme Being right?You’ll always be our fifth element!” He grinned as he gave you another solid hug.He pulled away and was quickly replaced by Prompto.

“You won’t forget us right!?” as he squeezed you.

“Never!I never will!” you cried into his shoulder.

He patted you hard on the back before Gladio stepped in with a bear hug, your body nearly snapped in two by the embrace.When he loosened his grasp, he held your face with his large palm, “I’m sorry I doubted you!We’ll find a way to see you again!”

You placed your hand on top of his, a tear streaming down your cheek, “Thanks Gladdy!I hope so!I’ll make sure not to look like a spy again!” you laughed aloud.He smiled and brought you in for another tight hug.He released you as the three of them retreated back to safety. 

But fear had taken his place.You were too afraid to face him.The one man that kept you grounded to this world.The only person that has ever made you feel whole.You finally turned your head to look at him.His brows were furrowed, a look of anguish and sorrow written on his face. 

“Ignis…” you really weren't sure if he heard you.The wind and fire were becoming overwhelming and the portal would not remain open for much longer.

He jogged up to you, grabbing your hand as he brought his face close to yours so he did not have to shout, “It’s been an honor to have met you…. I only wish… I could have known you sooner.”

Your lips began to tremble as you felt the skin along your face tighten, “These past few weeks have been the greatest in my entire life… even more so with you.” 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in closer to his body, “I truly hope we meet again… even if it’s in the next life.”

The tears had fallen now as you struggled to breath.You closed your eyes, you didn’t want to leave, you wanted to stay here.Stay with him.But you knew if you did, everything could fall apart.Lucis could remain in darkness if you altered the story just enough.Your very presence here could rip the fabric of their world apart.There were too many variables and the future of this world could be so easily affected by you alone.

You slowly opened your eyes.Tears had begun to bud at the corner of his own.“I don’t want to go, Ignis…but..” you briefly glanced over at Noct and the other two, “There’s so much that can be hurt by me.”

“You’ve never damaged anything, darling.  You’ve only helped us grow.”

You couldn’t suppress it any longer, you gripped him by his shirt and wrapped your other hand around the nape of his neck, dragging him towards your face.You pressed your lips to his, heated and desperate.He breathed you in, committing every trace detail of you to memory.His lips were soft and tender just as you had envisioned; if only you could savor their taste just a bit longer.He gripped your body, closing what little gap was left between you, moving his hand up your back to pull you into him.Your body tensed up as you urgently kissed him, capturing his bottom lip one last time.

When you both finally parted, you began to sob.Could you stay?You could take the chance and see what happens.Your mind spun around unrelentessly, you had to make your decision.

“[Y/N]!The door!It’s starting to close!” Noct shouted from afar.

You turned your head to see the oval portal was beginning to collapse, you whipped your head back to Ignis, throwing your arms around his neck for your final hopeless embrace.When you pulled away he cupped his hands around your face, “I will never forget you, darling.I will carry you with me always.”Words that will forever pain you.

You placed both of your hands on top of his and wept as you tilted your face to kiss his hand.As you both reluctantly pulled away, you stepped back slowly, your eyes collecting as much of him as you could for this last fleeting memory. 

The portal snapped and hissed at you, demanding your answer.You squinted your eyes through the cosmic doorway, watching as the city skyline slowly begin to fade.Your heart had never felt so heavy.

This was it… only two options laid before you:the red pill or the blue pill.

 

 

Choose.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So sorry for all the dorky film referencing, I just imagine that’s what I’d be doing if it were me hahah! Plus I’d be highly interested to see the boys think of culture from our world
> 
> * This was also my first romantic scene to write and i don’t know WHY i just struggled with everything
> 
> * I might revisit this fic in the future and actually edit it but for now don’t mind all the plot holes LOLOL


End file.
